Episode 45 - The Devil from the Neighboring Class ~nano!
'The Devil from the Neighboring Class~nano! ' is the 7th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 45th episode in the series overall. It first aired on May 16th, 2015. Plot ''Mikan and Aroma are revealed to be elementary students that attend Laala's school. They attempt to form a dream team with SoLami Smile- but after Mirei disagrees with their demands and offer, they move onto Dressing Pafe. '' Summary Recalling the day before, Laala expresses shock realizing Aroma and Mikan are her age. The following day Laala prepares to leave for school when she finds them waiting for her- not Nao. Aroma turns on some mood noises to startle Laala and Mikan translates what she says to her, in that they should walk to school together. Laala gets distracted for a moment to ask Aroma about wearing her cloak as they make their way to school when Aroma changes the subject. However, Laala is unable to understand her at all and Mikan attempts to fix her CD Player, switching batteries to allow Aroma to use it while she reads from her prophecy book. Aroma attempts to explain what she's been saying again, which basically amounts to forming a five person team. Laala claims it isn't up to her though, while Aroma attempts to force her to make a decision. Upon reaching school, Mirei is quickly angered by the offer and isn't at all surprised to see their true forms. Laala is surprised to know this, as well as what else Mirei knows and quickly they both become flustered while watching the duo. In Science class, the students are informed that for the time being, Class five and Six will be combined until the teacher from Six gets better. Laala is anxious, knowing she's stuck with Aroma and Mikan, but says nothing of it. They do their work and Laala is amazed when it changes, with the teacher coming by to explain what happened. Aroma writes her off though, stating it had nothing to do with science before she places a piece of dry ice into the beaker, causing the room to fog up quickly. Quickly Mirei enters the room to inform Aroma that this is forbidden of the rules before giving Aroma a ticket. She also chastises her for playing around, but Aroma insists she isn't playing and tries to prove she is a demon, pointing out the significance of not only her birthday, but the rule number itself. By now the teacher isn't in the mood and sends Aroma out into the hallway. Later the class plays basketball. Laala notes Mikan and Aroma are in the room with her and the class watches as Mikan gracefully dances around the room with the basketball. This distraction ends up leading to Laala being beamed with said ball a moment later. Once again Mirei shows up, once again to deliver a ticket, this time for Mikan. Mikan attempts to justify that she was told she could do it though, and Aroma argues the significance of the number Mirei broke, with the students quickly believing them while the teacher sends them both outside this team. Later on in the day, word of the duo has began to spread. Everyone is seriously convinced that they are just using personas but are very appealed by them. As it turns out, so is Gloria and Non. In the library Mirei approaches Aroma in a quiet corner. She decides they need to talk, but she starts, saying Aroma already planned on breaking that specific rule. She seems to be correct, and Aroma reveals she wrote several hundreds of books, which she's placed behind her. While being in class 6-6 was purely coincidental, everything else is flawless. Then Aroma goes on to insult Mirei's own Idol-self, angering her and telling Aroma off. Aroma just tells her to leave though, since she has no time to waste with her, then turns on her CD Player again. The students surrounding them are shocked to see that Mirei has actually lost an argument for once. After school, in PriPara the devil and angel craze has quickly gathered several fans. Dressing Pafe are approached by Aroma and Mikan, demanding that they join them; but this is quickly halted by an angry Dorothy. Leona attempts to calm down his sister before she declines, once Mikan remembers what she was supposed to say. Leona agrees for Dorothy, but Shion admits that while their idea is appealing, they refuse. Aroma and Mikan take off, but tell them to think it over some more. With that the girls head to the Scanner to change and appear on stage for their performance. After the performance their Cyalume Charms change forms and their ranking is now "Noteworthy Idols". The two groups watch from the audience and they listen to Kuma and Usagi before returning their attention to the audience and the duo on stage. Neko approaches to compliment their job well done and Aroma makes an offer to allow Dressing Pafe to join them. Shion insists its too soon but Usagi tries to convince them to do it, since they need a five-person team anyway. Laala considers what would happen if the two forces join, with Mirei and Sophie agreeing with her on how bad things may become. Major Events *Aroma and Mikan are revealed to attend Paprika Private Academy. **It is also revealed they are in 6th grade, like Laala. *Aroma and Mikan's Cyalume Charms change to cool-type and lovely-type respectively. *Aroma and Mikan become Noteworthy Idols. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Leona West * Mikan Shiratama * Aroma Kurosu * Non Manaka * Neko * Kuma * Usagi * Gloria Ookanda * Haruki Amamiya (Cameo) * Nao Ehime (Cameo) Trivia TBA Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2